1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Related Art
Wireless transmission has been widely applied to electronic products with broadband transmission function for satisfying customers' demands. Thus, the existing electronic products are mostly equipped with the wireless transmission function. In a wireless transmission system, an antenna is needed for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves. If the antenna is out of function, the wireless transmission system can not normally transmit or receive data. In other words, the antenna is an indispensable role in the wireless transmission.
If the position of the antenna is close to a metal body, the metal body will shield the antenna radiation so that the communication dead space, thereby decreasing the communication performance. However, many commercial products have metal appearances, which suffer the antenna transmission performance. In addition, if the antenna is damaged, the wireless communication apparatus will lose the communication function.